5022, year
5021 <<<<<<>>>>>>>>5023 __________________________________________________________________ *Vasina Singh Union Citizen - is born in 5022 *A hidden Union Anthropology Observation post on top of Crumn’s highest mountain is established. *Virtual World Addiction Act of 5022 -Until the Virtual World Addiction Act of 5022 , Anna was the main source of income to VIRTUEMO inc . As she received many presents by billions of “Boyfriends” She even inherited fortunes and was virtually married to millions. Anna, Annie, Jeff and the thousands of similar Virtu personalities are now federally regulated and can no longer be married or receive / demand real gifts. *First Contact with the Ence in 5022 *In 5020 the Barnard Expedition reached NGC 6822 and established an Union Outpost called Barnard Base at a planet in the first solar system they surveyed. *The Science Council asked the Assembly in 5022 to greenlight a space train connection. to Barnard Base *the Umbrella Project was approved by the Assembly with a great majority of votes, and put into law in 5022 *Richard Stahl married Alycia Lichfangh in 5022. *The Union Armada sweeps on a path between Togar and Karthanian. *The Smelter Moons are abandoned. *The First Engineer of the Karthanian is re activated *Itheamh applies for PUMA process (and Union Membership) *Many Nul including their leader become Union citizens ahead of their society who applies for PUMA *Alvor's Cove becomes a Union world *Sin 4 is now Woorld *The second planet in the Sin system, Glutony, planet becomes a Traffic Hub for heavy armed space busses. Space bus service to Xandrao begins * In 5022 a special Class of Union Explorer called a Lyrharm Frame was introduced and allows up to 100 Lyharms link together onto such a frame, nicknamed Grape-Ship . *In 5022 contact with the Ence is made. The Ence are not native to the SMC but come from the Sculptor Galaxy . __________________________________________________________________ (Authors Note: While there is a lot of things happening in the year 5022. Some events are changing or more exactly the year they are occuring in a re changing. Due to the rewrite) Need to be changed: 1 The year mentioned in Blakis - Advanced Cadet Education - Andromeda - 2 The year mentioned in Newport team 3 The year mentiond in Checkpoint 96 4 The year mentiond in Alexandria - Naval Academy - Excelsis 5 The year mentiond in Annapolis - Fleet School for Advanced Education 6 The year mentiond in Reagan Trophy Challenge 7The year mentiond in Karmat Class Battleship 8 The year mentiond in Reagan trophy 9 The year mentiond in Church of Darkness 10 The year mentiond in Maggi-Suron 11 The year mentiond in Terrible Twins 12 The year mentiond in Xandrao Empire 13 The year mentiond in Alexandria - Naval Academy - Excelsis 14 The year mentiond in First Son of Darkness 15 The year mentiond in Devils Playground 16 The year mentiond in CORE AUDIT 5020 17 The year mentiond in Adam Smith 18 The year mentiond in Captain Swift 20 The year mentiond in The Worm 21 The year mentiond in Federal Police 22 The year mentiond in Galmy, Lilliam Dilucca 23 The year mentiond in Adventures of the Tigershark 24 The year mentiond in Checkpoint 96 25 The year mentiond in The Seventy Independent Civilizations of Free Space 26 The year mentiond in Notes Reference : What years what book -when did it happen? Category:Union Time Line